Everything starts with a Confession Free Ver
by Orion80
Summary: Just as the title says. Any requests fell free to private message me.


"It's the beach!" I shouted to the sea. We, the first-years, went to the beach for a trip. The never been to the beach before in my whole life! I wanted to jump into the sea, but my friend called me, "_ , it's time to assemble!" I replied, "Okay!" And followed her.

We went to the assembly area and both of us lined up with our class just in time for the briefing. "Students, please go to the villa you have been assigned to and put your luggage there. After that you will have free time for 4 hours and we will meet here again at 6pm for the final briefing of the day."

All of us rushed to the villas, there were too many people and I banged into someone. "Sorry!" I apologized. "It's okay! Wait, are you _ -chan?" I looked up and saw Nagisa smiling at me. I blushed and replied, "Long time no see, Nagisa! By the way, which villa are you assigned to?" I have liked Nagisa since primary school, he has a bubbly personality which will make everyone like him. He always brightens up my day, but this year, we were in different classes...

"My villa is... Number 9. What about yours?" He replied cheerfully.

"That makes us neighbors! Mine is Number 10. See you around! I have to get going!" I rushed to the villa and put down my luggage before taking off my clothes to show my two-piece swimsuit. "Where are you going, _?" My friend asked.

"Obviously to the sea!" I grabbed my goggles and rushed out to the beach.

There were so many people at the beach. When I ran to the sea, people, mostly males, we're looking at me for a random reason. I ignored them and put on my goggles, jumping into the sea. I felt the coolness of water around me, like a mother hugging her child, feeling so secure. I came up to breathe while looking at the horizon. I smiled faintly and continued to swim.

After swimming for an hour, I climbed up to the shore and untied my hair. I shook it, trying to shake the water off but to no avail. At that moment, Nagisa came to me, "_ -chan, do you want to build sand castles with me?" I nodded happily, I just wanted to be with Nagisa, no matter what he wanted to do.

Both of us went to the shore and I stopped suddenly. "Nagisa, did you bring a bucket or pail?" I asked. "Here it is!" He raised the bucket up in the air like a type of treasure. He then went to the sea and filled up the bucket with seawater. I took the bucket fro him and poured it on the sand. Both of us started to build the sand castle.

In the end, the sandcastle that we built kept falling down, like the London Bridge. Both of us stared at the 'sandcastle' for a while but ended up laughing. It was 4.30pm. "_ , do uou want to play volleyball with us?" My friend asked. I nodded and asked her, "Okay! Can Nagisa-kun come too?" She nodded and we played beach volleyball until 6pm.

All of us went for the final briefing of the day which was about the location of the bathhouse, the 'lights-out' time and other boring stuff. After that, we went for dinner and a shower, before returning to the villa. When we returned to the villa, it was 8pm, 3 hours before 'lights-out'. The group of girls started to play 'Truth or Dare' a very boring game that I was forced to play. When it was my turn, I chose Truth so a girl asked me, "Who is your crush?"

All the other girls kept 'Ooh...' and 'Ahh...'-ing but I answered quickly without blushing, "Hazuki Nagisa, why?" All of them squealed and talked about their crush. I heard 'Makoto-sempai', 'Haruka-sempai' and 'Rei', are they lesbians or what. But after a girl's explanation and a picture, I understood that they are all guys, and that they belonged to the same swimming club as Nagisa, I wanted to ask them more, but it was 11pm, 'lights-out' time, hence' I shrugged and went to sleep.

But after an hour of tossing and turning, I realized that...it was too warm! I can't sleep! So, I went to the beach for a stroll. "Eh? _-chan,why are you here?" Nagisa walked towards me. "I can't sleep, so I went out for a stroll," I answered. "Do you want to walk with me?" I nodded and both of us strolled together for about an hour, talking about school and random stuff, before we went off to sleep. Nagisa had also promised me that he would go to that exact spot the next night.

When we woke up, I kept thinking about yesterday night's meeting and time passed so quickly! Before I realized, it was night time now! I laid in my bed for an hour before getting up and walking to the the same spot on the beach. I stood there for five minutes before walking back to take a fan, it was too hot! I walked back to the same spot again. From far, I could see light and a shadow, which I guessed was Nagisa, so I rushed there. "Oh! _-chan, you're here!" He exclaimed.

"What are you doing? What box are you holding?" I asked him.

"Follow me, I'll show you!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a building and up the stairs to a balcony. He then closed my eyes, "What do you want to do?" I asked, scared that he will pull a prank on me. "Ta da!" He opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the beach in awe. I couldn't resist the urge to cry tears of happiness, because I finally realized that the reason Nagisa was late was that he prepared fireworks, those sparkler ones, and placed them on the beach to spell out ' I ❤️ U '.

"_-chan, are you okay?" Nagisa started to panic and used his fingers to wipe my tears. I shook my head and asked, "What's the box for?" Nagisa answered while blushing, "It's obviously for you!" I hugged him and replied, "I accept your confession! Actually, I have liked you since primary school... So, what's in that box?" He opened the box and poured all the contents out. I saw lots of envelopes falling to the ground. "Are they love letters to you from other girls?" I asked. He shook his head and answered,"Um... It's better if you check it yourself." I took an envelope and opened it, it said: Dear _, I like you. From: Nagisa'

After reading it, I blushed madly. "I-Is everything the same?" I asked, stuttering. "Y-Yeah... I wrote them but I didn't have the courage to hand it to you personally or put it in your shoe box... Ahahaha..." He answered sheepishly. I blushed even redder and hugged him. I whispered," Thank you.."

Nagisa tilted my head up and kissed me on the lips lightly. I was shocked and pushed him lightly. "It's too sudden..." I said softly so that only Nagisa could hear. He blushed and muttered, "Sorry.." Then I turned around, starting to walk back into the villa. Nagisa suddenly held my hand and hummed cheerfully, "I'm going to bring _-chan back to the villa~~~~"

Nagisa laughed happily. I felt a cold wing blowing by and trembled, "Nagisa...don't laugh in the dark... It's scary..." He then chuckled and pulled me closer to him, "You're so cute when you are like that." I blushed madly.

"Just how cute are you?"


End file.
